


Can you feel it? The heat between us is unbearable.

by orphan_account, robron_sugden_dingle



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_sugden_dingle/pseuds/robron_sugden_dingle
Summary: So in short, I had a drank last night and thought of Ryan Hawley being tied to a bed. One thing led to another, and then I challanged @theprincessed to a game.The aim of the game was "He whom comes last, wins!"I lost :p (I mean the characters, obviously. Awkward)It's just some harmless fun. I haven't proofread so apologies for any grammatical, spelling or continuity errors.





	

Ryan Hawley with ties around his wrists and ankles, reddened from the tight grip around them, as Danny licks up his shaft, purposefully avoiding the head, a slow and gentle form of torture.

Then once Ryan is good and hard, heat in the pit of his stomach, Danny slowly, seductively crawls up and steals a kiss from a blindfolded Ryan, positioning himself on top of him. Ryan, immobilised from his restraints, helplessly and eagerly sinks into Danny as he lowers himself onto him.

Danny, sensing Ryan is close to the end, climbs off Ryan, a feat which proved to be more difficult than he expected, as Ryan whimpers with disappointment at his lost orgasm

He then feels danny's tongue slip between his cheeks, as if they are searching for lost treasure. He feels his beard graze against him and can't help but moan from the sensation. His face red with excitement, his lungs gasping for air.

Danny senses the oncoming climax and again, teasingly, pulls away

Danny pulls away, leaving Ryan as a whimpering mess, craving the feel of skin against skin, the exchange of body heat; the feel of home.

Ryan, lost in euphoria, barely notices the sudden freedom of his legs as they are pushed up into the air, gently placed on something soft, but firm (Danny's shoulders?). He attempts to reach for Danny then realises his hands are still firmly tied to the bed post, as his hips are raised and something soft and cushioned is place beneath him

Danny sinks into him and a slow, torturing pace. Ryan whimpers even louder, he needs this more than he needs air to breathe, he needs it hard and fast. Danny is non compliant and slowly pushes in all the way to the hilt, and draws back out again at an even more glacial pace

Danny's fucking Ryan real slow and staring at his mouth, mesmerised by how it looks parted and wet, his pretty eyes not a distraction since he's still blindfolded. His hips thrust forward with a little more force than he means, intending to keep teasing and Ryan hisses out a "yes" that sounds so thankful it makes Danny's heart clench and his cock throb.

Sensing an early release, Danny again pulls out of Ryan, his intention to prolong the moment for as long as possible weighing heavy in his mind as he fights his natural urges to come inside of Ryan. He firmly grasps at his ankles, and kisses at Ryan's toes, the sole of his foot, as Ryan writhes with excitement and pleasure in front of him, a sensation that contributes to the hardening of his cock.

"You gonna be good for me?" Danny asks, kissing the bone of Ryan's ankle and immeasurably thankful that he hasn't gagged him this time, even when Ryan simply nods his head vigorously and bucks his hips, trying to tempt Danny to push inside him again.

"Well I'm not going to be good for you", as he sinks a finger that curls up inside Ryan, then begins to kiss and suck as the hot skin around his sack, pushing his nose into his balls, inhaling the sweet scent. He barely notices Ryan's tortured moan as he pushes another finger deep into him.

It's a special kind of hell to feel so exposed and tied down at the same time. He's physically tied at the hands and now pinned on Danny's working fingers, two climbing up to three that fuck him in smooth strokes which avoid his prostate intentionally. He's panting, hungry for something to change, especially when he hears the slick sound of skin to skin, Danny more than likely touching himself for a few seconds to take the edge off. Ryan bites down on his smile and stretches towards Danny's mouth, pleased that they're both affected by how this is playing out.

Danny 's tongue kicks at Ryan's skin, reminding him of fire, a fire he would welcome with open arms, he would let consume him wholly and absolutely. He surrenders himself completely to this magnificent torture, green with envy that in this moment he is unable to reciprocate the sensation, he is a willing slave to Danny. Danny, fully aware of the powerful sensations he's inflicting on his hostage, removes himself from Ryan and crawls on top of him. If only Ryan could see the display in front of him, he would find his orgasm without the need for stimulation, as the sight of a seductive Danny is stimulus enough. "Tell me what you want, Ryan."

"Can I see you? Please?" he adds quickly, just in case he has to work on breaking down Danny's resolve even more.  
He almost declines then gets an idea to draw this out, to push Ryan further, so he keeps him on tenterhooks until him reaching around his head to undo the blindfold is answer enough. Ryan blinks a few times when he can see again, the lights thankfully dim and romantic for them to be able to play. He sees Danny above him, back to straddling him, then looks down at his cock, so hard and ready for him. He licks his lips slowly, fixated, and the zap of a thrill fires up his spine when Danny notices and starts to shuffle forward. He puts his hand gently around the back of Ryan's neck to support him, cock enticingly in hand.

Ryan, licking his lips in anticipation, prepares for what he knows is coming. His legs bent, feet pressed against the mattress for stability, accepts Danny into his mouth. Danny welcomes the warmth and the saliva around his end, reaching behind him to playfully tug at Ryan's nipples. He bucks his hips in response as Danny pushes the back of Ryan's head, enabling him to take all of Danny's hard shaft. Danny closes his eyes, lost in the moment, forgetting time even exists. He is content in this moment, when Ryan unexpectedly pulls his mouth away.

There's a darkness about his eyes when, disbelieving, Danny looks down at his face and it's not just the fact that his pupils are blown. He looks downright mischievous, borrowing some of that swagger from Robert and Danny swallows, suddenly not feeling quite so in control.   
"Turn around," Ryan says, his voice frayed deeper around the edges from taking Danny right into his throat. Danny hesitates because he's supposed to calling the shots, but he can feel Ryan squirming underneath him and suddenly he's confident that he might be the last one to come, so he turns around. Without the use of his hands, Ryan can only use his mouth to coax Danny's cock back towards him, sucking on the tip then alternating to running his tongue up behind his balls and to his hole. Danny groans, surprised, and keeps him there with a hand tight in his hair. His eyes fall to Ryan's cock, ignored.

Danny's muscles give way when the feeling becomes too much and falls forward. He is now eye to eye with Ryan's shaft, vaguely aware that it is harder than he's ever seen it before. He feels obligated to take the raging erection into his mouth. Well, it'd be rude not to. Danny surprises Ryan by reaching around and pushes three fingers into his inviting hole, summoning a gargled squeal from the pit of Ryan's stomach, using his left hand to grope at his hips. Ryan straightens out his legs in frustration, the strongest desire to use his hands to grasp onto Danny's ass cheeks more powerful than ever. He wrangles his right hand loose from its prison and slaps it down firmly on Danny's ass.

Danny's answering moan is muffled through his mouthful of cock, sounding shocked and confused and yet still loving it, so Ryan does it again. This time, he follows the slap by tracing the flicker of redness with his tongue, soothing the sting. He swears when Danny gives as good as he's getting...

Danny lifts his head from Ryans throbbing cock. "You're not playing fair, y'know?". 

"And you are?" Ryan answers back, smugly. Danny is surprised by the confidence in his voice, and also turned on as he smiles wryly, and takes Ryan back into his mouth. Ryan takes this opportunity to undo the other knot tying him to the bed. Danny, unaware and uncaring, continues his pleasurable assault on Ryan.

The next thing he knows, Ryan drags him up off his cock with hands to his hips. Danny's not proud of his yelp, but it soon turns into a laugh that rolls into a moan when Ryan mutters a fond "C'mere, you," and pulls him back onto his tongue. He feels like he's going to fall, but Ryan's hands are strong and capable and keep him in place. He makes some more noise when Ryan lifts him onto his face, the width of his tongue feeling like it's penetrating deep inside.  
"Oh - oh fuck!" he cries, "Christ, Ryan,"  
He can't help rolling back against the wet pressure to his hole, feeling like he's starting to unravel, like everything is flipped on its head and Ryan is winning the battle to drive each other crazy with want.

"Ryan, I need you in me. Right now." He pants, breathless from the unrelenting assault on his senses. 

Ryan complies with Danny's begging plea, taking control of the situation. He grips firmly at Danny's waist and lifts him off, to free himself from the position he had been stuck in and clambers to his knees, grabbing him be the ankles, placing his legs onto his shoulders, a mirror of Danny's earlier actions and enters his tight hole, still wet from Ryan's tongue. As he pushes in further, he is left breathless by the hot sensation surrounding his cock as he purposefully strokes Danny's prostate with deadly accuracy, picking up the pace, desperate to find his release. Ryan leans in closer, pushing Danny's thighs as close to his chest as they would go, locking his lips to his. 

The delightful pounding, the feel and sound of skin against skin and Ryan's hot, sweet mouth sends Danny over the edge as he finally explodes, causing a volcano like eruption between them. Ryan feels the stickiness between them as he quickens his pace, chasing his own orgasm until he empties himself into Danny, who's legs are left shaking from the experience.


End file.
